Connor Kenway vs Ezio Auditore
by thisstorywillsuck
Summary: Connor Kenway is reimagined as a Native American from the 16th Century. He arrives in Venice with the intention of assassinating the Doge. The only man in his way is the Master of the Assassins, Ezio Auditore.
1. Chapter 1

"This alley will do," Ezio Auditore da Firenze muttered to himself as he studied the cobblestone paths and cracked buildings around him. He recognized this small path. As a young man, he had once spilled blood in this very spot. The alley was fifteen feet across; wide enough for him to use his sword freely, but narrow enough to prevent the Venetian guards from surrounding him. Ezio hoped that his familiarity with the spot would give him an advantage. The hooded Italian chuckled to himself, stretched his shoulders, and thought, "At my age, I'll need all the advantages I can find."

Ezio had arrived in Venice a few days ago to meet with the Doge, Leonardo Loredan. Unlike many of Ezio's interactions with political figures, this meeting was a peaceful one. The Doge, like many other European leaders, had invested heavily in exploration into the New World. The Doge cooperated in these expeditions with other European powers and even the Ottoman Empire, taking a powerful step towards unity and away from conflict. Recently, these expeditions had taken a turn for the worst. Reports returned to the Old World of Explorers coming into conflict with the Natives. Entire native villages were burned to the ground as foreign powers struggled to solidify their presence. The leaders of the Old World had paid no mind to this violence until it arrived on their doorstep.

A month ago, a Native calling himself Connor Kenway began targeting those he thought responsible for the violence in the New World. He swept across Europe, finding and killing men who thought themselves untouchable. Rumors spread, strengthening Kenway's reputation. Witnesses said he fought like a rabid dog. His ability to disappear in a crowd made some speculate that he was a ghost, sent as punishment for the sins against the Natives. Some said he couldn't be killed.

Ezio understood why Connor wanted blood. The violence against the Native tribes had to end, but Connor's solution was too brash. If Ezio allowed the man to continue, he would destabilize all of Europe. For this reason, the aging Italian offered to help protect the Doge.

Ezio suspected that Kenway would make his move when the Doge was walking through the streets. The Doge would be under heavy guard, but that had not been a problem for the Native American warrior before. Killing the Doge in public was more important to Kenway than having an easy escape route. Ezio was confident that he'd be able to spot the murderer in the crowd before he became a threat.

In fact, it was pure luck that Ezio spotted his target. He had been inconspicuously following the Doge through the streets when, by chance, he noticed another man who was wearing a white hood similar to his own. It did not take Ezio long to realize that this white hood had been nearby for some time. And it was getting closer to the Doge. Ezio did not know if Kenway had accomplices and advised one of the Doge's guards to redirect through an alley. The doge and his guards complied. The guards would follow the alley until they reached the canal, where they could put the Doge on a barge. He would be safe at sea. Ezio would not go with them. The master of the Assassins knew that he had to deal with this threat now, before Kenway could retreat and regroup. When he recognized the narrow street, he muttered to himself, "This alley will do," and prepared to meet the ghost from the New World.

Ezio did not have to wait long in the abandoned alley. Only a few seconds after the Doge had disappeared around a corner, Kenway appeared. Ezio had never seen a Native American before and took a moment to observe the unique features on the stern face before him.

"Nice hood," Ezio called out casually, "but I can recommend a good tailor if you were looking for an upgrade."

"Where is the Doge?" Kenway responded in a clear, flat voice. Ezio was surprised to hear the man speak Italian. By all accounts, the old man was quite impressed by the "savage" before him.

"He is putting distance between himself and blood thirsty men like you, Signor... Kenway is it?"

"Any who would ally themselves with such a monster should not call others bloodthirsty," Kenway growled, betraying anger in his voice.

"Connor," Ezio said, extending his hand in an attempt to calm the young man, "what the Doge did was not right. Maybe he does not deserve to live when such atrocities are committed in his name. But his death will only bring more violence. No good will come of this. Go home, Connor. Look to your people. There are other ways to-"

"My people are dead!" Connor interrupted, screaming across the alley. "My entire village was burned off of the face of the Earth!"

"You have a right to be angry. You have a right to want revenge. I was not much younger than you when my father and brothers died at the hands of greedy men. If it were not for a few wise men and women to guide me, my desire for vengeance would have destroyed me. Now please, Connor. Do not do this."

Connor stepped forward, pulling a tomahawk and knife from beneath his cloak. "Vengeance won't destroy me. There's nothing left of me for it to take. Now step aside, old man."

Ezio's left hand dropped to his side and formed a fist. A hidden blade emerged. "Last chance, Kenway."

Without offering a response, Kenway lunged forward, swinging his tomahawk at Ezio's head. Ezio jumped back, parrying the attack away with his hidden blade and barely drawing his sword in time to fend off the knife targeting his ribs. It was clear that the rumors had one thing right: Connor did fight like a rabid dog. The man's attacks were relentless. Ezio was on his heels defending himself from the two weapons that kept coming at him from every angle. He knew that he was too old to win a contest of endurance against Kenway. He had to find a way to go on the offensive. He shot his leg out, hoping to slow down the Native with a kick to the knee. Without breaking stride, Kenway stepped around the attack and attempted to trip up Ezio.

Ezio narrowly spun out of the way of the attack, slamming his shoulder into the wall of the alley. Kenway swung with both weapons at Ezio's head. Desperately, the Italian placed the sword in the way of the attack, but the blade was knocked from his hand. Ezio tried to dive to the ground to recover his sword, but he felt himself unable to move. Connor had stabbed Ezio's cape against the wall with his tomahawk. He was pinned. Connor lifted his knife for the final blow. In his enthusiasm he pulled his arm back too far. He would not have made this mistake if he had known Ezio wore two hidden blades.

Activating the hidden blade on his right hand, Ezio swung his hand up, slashing the side of Kenway's face. The Native backpedaled in surprise, realizing too late that his tomahawk was still embedded in the wall of the house. Ezio tore himself away from the wall, leaving a shred of cape hanging from the axe which remained impaled on the side of the alley.

"My mother gave me that cape," Ezio said, catching his breath, "You will regret ruining it."

Holding his hand to his cut face, Kenway suddenly realized that, in the confusion, he was now on the other side of the alley. There was nobody between him and the Doge. Kenway sprinted down the alley, toward the canal.

"Merda," Ezio swore as he pursued his target.

The two of them raced down the alley. Connor was quicker, but Ezio knew these streets. Connor could think on his feet, but every corner he turned caused a moment of hesitation. These moments were all Ezio needed. Soon he would close the gap.

Ezio reached a fork in the road and, suddenly, he couldn't see his target. Luckily, a frightened flock of birds caught his eye. Kenway was scaling a building. He had chosen a near-impossible route with nothing to grab onto but poor-fitting bricks and window sills. Despite the difficulty of the climb, his brute strength allowed him to throw his body up the side of the wall as if he were weightless. Against all odds, Kenway actually looked as if he would reach the roof. He was already halfway up the six story building.

Ezio loaded his hidden gun. He couldn't let Kenway get any closer to the Doge. It was time to end this. But as he lifted his hand to aim, he found his arm wouldn't stop shaking. His collision with the alley wall had done more damage to his shoulder than he thought. Ezio struggled to hold his hand steady but missed his target. Connor shot a terrified look over his houlder as he realized that Ezio commanded a cannon with his hands. The Native redoubled his efforts, flying towards the roof.

Ezio cursed again and hooked left down the alley. He was injured and couldn't climb as quickly as Kenway, but he knew that support posts jutted out of the center of many Venetian buildings. These posts would make scaling the wall that much easier. He clenched his teeth and minimized the work done by his injured arm. Despite his fatigue, Ezio scrambled up the wall and pulled himself onto the roof. He spotted Kenway leaping across the rooftops, heading for the canal. He would soon reach the Doge's barge.

Ezio sprinted across the red tile roofs of Venice. This was familiar terrain, but Kenway was losing him. Ezio did not think he could hit the man with his hidden gun at this distance. Kenway was moving too fast and any of the chimneys on the roof could block his shot. Up ahead, there was a gap between the buildings that would be too far to jump.

Ezio smiled when he saw that his target was about to run out of rooftop, but he soon figured out Kenway's plan. There was construction on a building up ahead, and a crane suspended a bundle of boards in the air. Kenway intended to jump for those boards and use them to bridge the gap between the buildings. Ezio knew this would be his only chance to cut off his rapidly escaping target. He was too injured to hit a moving target... but maybe he could hit a stationary one. Ezio dropped to one knee, took a deep breath and steadied his arm with his uninjured hand. It only tood him a second to catch his breath and the bullet was in the air. The bullet hit the crane at its tip, slicing the rope and dropping the boards into the thankfully empty street below. Kenway was trapped.

The Native American froze in his tracks at the edge of the building. He frantically looked for an alternative escape but saw nothing. He turned around and saw Ezio Auditore walking toward him across the rooftops.

"You may have saved the Doge today," Kenway bellowed at his pursuer, "but I will never stop!"

"No, Connor," Ezio said solemnly. "I have already stopped you. You may not know it yet, but you will soon."

Connor swung at Ezio with his knife but his limbs felt sapped of energy. The old man parried away his attacks with ease and Connor's head began to spin. After a few failed attacks, he fell to one knee by the edge of the rooftop.

"The wound on your face," Ezio said, sheathing his hidden blades, "was inflicted by a blade tipped with a concentrated extract of the herb henbane. I poisoned you, Connor." Connor touched the wound on his face in disbelief.

"I told you that I wanted to help you," Ezio declared, stepping toward the wounded man, "and it isn't too late. If you give me your word that you will end this mission of revenge and return to your home, I will take you to a doctor and you may yet live. You don't need to throw your life away."

"And I told you, old man," Connor gasped with weak breaths, "there is nothing left of me to save.

Ezio sighed, seeing that his efforts were futile.

The Native American looked up at Ezio, clenched his teeth, and did his best to speak with authority. "You said you wished to help my people. Give me your word that you will do something... anything to stop the violence in the New World."

"I will fight for them, Connor," Ezio said earnestly. "I give you my word."

The dying man forced himself to his feet and faced Ezio. "My name is Ratohnhake:ton," he said as he allowed himself to fall backwards, off the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Ratohnhake:ton," he said as he allowed himself to fall backwards, off the rooftop.

Ezio watched the young man disappear over the edge and whispered, "Requiescat in pace, worthy opponent."

The aging Italian wiped the sweat from his brow and reloaded his pistol. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before turning and walking away. As he prepared to climb down from the rooftop, a thought struck him.

"What are the odds?" he asked himself as he walked to the edge Connor had jumped from. Ezio leaned over the side of the building, searching for Connor's body. It was nowhere to be found. The street was empty except for a cart full of hay that was positioned at the base of the building.

"Merda," Ezio swore.

*Three Weeks Later*

Ezio brought his horse to a stop in front of the small military base. He shielded his eyes from the setting sun and studied the Doge's new home.

The base was located in a mountainous, heavily-forested area north of Venice. It hosted a garrison of about thirty men and was surrounded by a thick wall. The base was no more than a few hundred square feet and contained little more than a few blacksmiths, stables, and a central keep. It was not the safest place in the world for the Doge, but it was remote and unknown to all but a few dozen men. At the moment, Ezio was one of those men.

Ezio heard soldiers yell from behind the gates. "Look alive, Frederico! This one is here to see the Doge! Hurry up and get that gate open!"

As the metal bars creaked up, Ezio began to ride forward. Once he had passed the gate, he saw Frederico by the controls.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Messere," Frederico said.

"Nessun problema, friend. This was much more convenient than the last time I had to enter a fort like this."

A tall, barrel-chested Venetian waved Ezio over to the stables. "You're late," he grunted. As the man spoke, Ezio recognized his voice as the one that had chastised Frederico a few seconds ago.

"I got here as quickly as I could," Ezio said as he dismounted. "This fort is rather difficult to find."

"That's the idea. Follow me."

"I didn't catch your name," Ezio said as the two walked towards the keep.

"I didn't offer it."

Ezio sighed. "It seems the legends of Venetian politeness are true."

"We have been busy protecting the Doge after you failed to stop his assassin. You'll understand that there is little time to spare for politeness."

"Ah. So you have been too busy to notice the stench of wine on the man operating the gate?"

"Frederico? He would never-"

"And perhaps you have been too busy to position enough men on the southern wall?"

"This fortress is secure."

"This camp," Ezio corrected, "is designed to hold off an army. But we are not dealing with an army. We are dealing with a highly-skilled man who can slip through any crack in these flawed defenses. I've already found four ways for a man to breach the outer walls. Hopefully, the keep is better protected."

"If you had done your job and killed the savage, we wouldn't even be here right now. I assure you that my father is under far better protection than he was when you were 'guarding' him."

"Your father? Then you must be the Doge's son, Dominic. A pleasure to meet you."

"We're here," Dominic said coldly.

The two entered the thick doors of the keep to find the Doge, Leonardo Loredan, sitting in a makeshift throne and surrounded by advisors. The evening sun shone in from the second story windows, illuminating the gray castle.

"Tell me," the Doge said to Ezio, "why is it that I have been made to flee Venezia?" Loredan waved away his advisors and beckoned Ezio and Dominic.

"I fear that Kenway may still be alive," Ezio replied. "When I confronted him in Venezia, I saw him fall from a building. I could not, however, locate his body. I suspect he used a pile of hay to soften his fall and disappeared into the crowd."

"That's impossible," Dominic said. "Nobody could survive that."

Ezio glared at the young man. "I assure you," he said calmly, "it is quite possible."

"I have been told that you poisoned him," the Doge said. "So won't he just die on his own?"

"It is true that I poisoned him. The dosage was lethal but, if he was able to get to a doctor, he could have saved himself."

"And you think he survived?" the doge asked.

"After searching for him, I returned to the alley where I confronted him. When we fought, he left his tomahawk embedded in the wall. Upon my return, the tomahawk had been pulled from the wall. I'm not certain that he survived the poisoning. But that was over three weeks ago. If he survived, he is fully recovered and as dangerous as ever."

"Could it be?" the Doge asked his son. "The man who infiltrated the Palazzo Ducale last week. Could it have been this Kenway?"

Dominic tried to brush off the topic. "There is no need to mention-"

"The Palazzo was infiltrated?" Ezio asked. He couldn't help but be impressed. He himself had only successfully entered the Palazzo with the assistance of one of Leonardo DaVinci's flying machines.

"There was a disturbance at the Palazzo," the Doge admitted. "A guard was killed and some documents went missing."

"What documents?" Ezio asked.

"All kinds of documents. The savage probably doesn't know how to read, anyway."

"I assure you," Ezio said, "no good will come of underestimating this man."

"So you say. But all he seemed to steal were papers regarding my meeting next week with the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire."

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Ezio asked.

"To promote unity between my people and his. An alliance between Christians and Muslims. Didn't you once tell me that peace and understanding were passions of yours?"

"He doesn't need to hear anything about the meeting," Dominic interrupted.

"I've heard enough," Ezio said. "I will not let Kenway compromise this alliance. Is it possible that the documents he found would lead him here?"

Dominic rolled his eyes. "I am doubtful that a savage from the New World could find this fortress, much less pose a threat to the two-dozen skilled warriors that are here to protect the-"

Dominic was cut off by the doors to the keep bursting open. Two of the Doge's guards carried in another soldier. There was an arrow lodged in his ribs.

"His patrol was ambushed outside the wall!" one of the guards yelled as he eased the injured man onto the ground.

Dominic pushed Ezio out of the way and took a knee next to the soldier.

"Where's the rest of your patrol, soldier?" he demanded.

"They're dead," the man said, struggling for air. "He came from the trees. It was like there were a dozen of him." The dying soldier began to cough up blood.

"Man the defenses!" Dominic ordered. "He may pick us off outside the walls, but he will never penetrate this fortress!"

Suddenly, the fort was shaken by a massive explosion outside.

"That must have been our gunpowder reserve!" one of the soldiers said.

Ezio loaded his hidden gun. "Then Kenway is already past the walls. What options do we have for evacuating the Doge?"

"Very few," Dominic said as the soldiers rushed to barricade the doors. "The gunpowder reserve was close to the stables. If any of the horses survived the explosion, they've probably been scared off. That option is out."

"And Kenway could be anywhere with his bow and arrow," Ezio said. "We can't risk leaving this building with the Doge."

"My carriage," the Doge said. "It's in the empty stables on the northern side of the fort with a couple of horses. There is a tunnel beneath us that will lead us right to it."

"Bene," Ezio said. "I can protect the Doge, but I need you to trust me."

"Save it, old man," Dominic spat. "You're staying right here until my men take care of the savage."

Ezio turned to the young man and shook his head. "You'd better start trusting me, Dominic. Otherwise, in the next five minutes, all of your men will be dead."

Connor Kenway crawled up the side of one of the fort's four-story buildings. As he anticipated, the soldiers on the ground were rushing to the gunpowder reserve to put out the spreading flames. This was his best opportunity to take out the rooftop guards with his bow. This tall building would give him a clear shot at the remaining archers.

Before pulling himself onto the rooftop, Connor lifted his eyes above the edge of the building and observed. There was one man on the far side of the building with his back to the Native American. Connor threw himself onto the rooftop and began to sprint towards the archer. As he ran, he pulled his bow off of his shoulders and notched one of his three remaining arrows. The archer heard the footsteps and turned just in time to see Kenway reach him. In one motion, Connor knocked the archer off of the roof with his shoulder and drew back his notched arrow.

Within a fraction of a second, he had analyzed the rooftops. There were four more archers. One was a story below on the rooftop of a neighboring building. Two were on the roof of the barracks about 40 yards away. Easy targets. The fourth was almost 80 yards away. Four archers. Three arrows remaining. Connor would have to be precise.

Before the first man had hit the ground from his four story fall, Connor had killed one of the archers stationed at the barracks. The most distant soldier had keen eyes. He saw Connor and called out to the others. Kenway grabbed another arrow and overdrew his bow to provide added power. He steadied his breath as he launched the projectile across the town into the soldier's throat.

The other soldier drew quickly. Connor saw the arrow coming toward him and anticipated its path. He dropped to one knee and readied his last shot, unfazed by the arrow that whistled by his ear, almost close enough to remove his hood. He returned fire, finishing the third archer.

The archer on the adjacent building reached to his quiver for an arrow. Without dropping his bow, Connor leapt at the soldier. As he fell, he drew his tomahawk with his free hand. He landed on top of the soldier, plunging his weapon into the Italian's head.

Connor rose to his feet and saw something moving through the town. It was the Doge's carriage. Two horses carried the vehicle through the town at full gallop. There was only one man at the reins. Connor shielded his eyes from the sun to get a better look at the man. He saw the familiar robes and bearded face. It was the same Italian who had confronted him in Venezia. He was trying to rush the Doge to safety.

Connor looked at the carriage's path. It was too late to intercept it before it reached the gate. It would make it out of the town but there was only one road through the trees. It was narrow and it hooked left, towards Connor. If he could get past the walls in time, he'd have a chance.

The walls were about a story lower than him but they were twenty yards away. It was too far to jump. Scanning the rooftops, Connor spotted a rope that ran from an adjacent building to the wall in a downward angle. He leapt from the building and hooked his tomahawk onto the rope. He held onto his weapon and slid towards the wall. At the end of the rope, he landed on the wall and leapt into the forest without breaking stride. Connor clenched his teeth in determination as he sprinted across the tree branches. If he moved quickly, he would still have a chance to catch the carriage and his target.

The carriage rumbled as Ezio drove through the gates and onto the dirt road. Up ahead were the corpses of the patrol that Connor had ambushed. One body was hanging from a tree branch, suspended by a rope dart. Connor's arsenal of weapons was growing.

"Andiamo!" Ezio yelled as he whipped the horses. The road was rocky and sloped downhill. He took the first turn at a dangerous speed. He could feel the left wheels ease off the ground as he rounded the corner. The risk was necessary. He had to put distance between himself and the fort.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Ezio saw a hooded man running through the trees. He could hardly believe his eyes. The man moved through the trees with the grace of a bird. Ezio had expected Kenway to follow on horse, but he had not thought a pursuit from the trees would have been possible.

Kenway would soon be close enough to jump onto the carriage. Ezio pulled the reins right, trying to increase the distance between the Native and the carriage.

Connor ran to the edge of the last branch and dove forward. Ezio thought he wouldn't reach the carriage but, at the last instant, Kenway drove his tomahawk into the ceiling of the vehicle. His body hung from the back of the carriage as he gripped his tomahawk with white knuckles.

Ezio pulled the reins left, hoping to shake Connor loose. Kenway's body swung to the side but he didn't release the tomahawk hilt. At last, he reached up and gripped the back of the carriage with his left hand.

Ezio looked back and saw Kenway pulling himself up. He released the reins and jumped back onto the roof of the carriage. Connor got his feet under him but, before, he could remove his tomahawk from the carriage roof, Ezio was upon him. The Italian swung at him with dual hidden blades. Kenway fell onto the ceiling of the carriage to avoid the attack and threw a kick into Ezio's sternum.

Ezio regained his balance on the bouncing carriage and lifted his left hand in the air, preparing to deliver the final blow with his hidden blade. Connor reached out and pulled the tomahawk from the carriage just in time to swipe at Ezio's wrist. The axe collided with the vambrace with enough force to knock the hidden blade from its sheath. Ezio was down to just the hidden blade in his right hand.

Kenway drove both his legs into Ezio's stomach, driving him backwards. The Native leapt to his feet and advanced on Ezio with the tomahawk. Faced with Connor's relentless attacks, Ezio began to backpedal towards the right side of the carriage.

When Ezio's heels were at the edge of the carriage, Connor landed a punch on Ezio's cheek. The Italian threw his arms in the air to balance himself but he could feel the carriage slipping away from him. At the last minute, Ezio grabbed the string of Connor's bow which was still draped over the Native's broad shoulders. The Italian leaned back as the string grew taut and Kenway planted his feet to prevent them both from falling over. Ezio pulled on the string and swung himself back onto the carriage, planting a head butt between Kenway's eyes.

Connor staggered backward as the carriage picked up speed. The slope intensified and the vehicle began to accelerate down the mountainous terrain.

"You shouldn't have come back," Kenway yelled over the roar of the carriage.

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Ezio said. "If you don't relent, no one will get off of this carriage alive."

"You should know by now," Kenway said as he lifted his tomahawk, "the Doge's death means more to me than my life."

Kenway swung at Ezio again. The two struggled to keep their feet under them as the carriage rocked back and forth. At last, Ezio managed to deflect away the tomahawk with enough strength to create an opening. Ezio lunged forward, driving his shoulder into the Native' chest, driving him toward the back of the carriage. Ezio came to a stop just as Connor's foot slipped over the edge.

Even as he fell, Connor pulled a rope dart from beneath his cloak and tossed the dart into the roof of the carriage. The dart stuck between Ezio's feet and Connor came to a stop with his feet against the back of the carriage, balanced like a rock climber.

Taking advantage of Ezio's confusion, Connor grabbed his opponent by the ankle, pulled him from the carriage, and swung himself onto the roof in one motion.

Ezio reached out as he fell and barely managed to wrap his fingers around the rope of the rope dart. He grimaced as his legs scraped against the ground but he kept his grip.

Connor could not wait any longer. At this speed on the rocky terrain, he could be thrown from the carriage at any minute. He flattened his body on the roof of the carriage and reached down for the door handle. It was time to deal with the Doge.

He opened the door of the carriage and looked inside. It was empty. The Doge wasn't there.

Connor looked to the back of the carriage in time to see Ezio dive at him. The Italian landed on top of him and stabbed down with his hidden blade. Connor caught Ezio's wrist in time to stop the hidden blade. He drove his knee upward and rolled the Italian over. He attempted to bring his tomahawk down on Ezio's head, but his opponent caught his hand as well. Connor suspended Ezio's hidden blade a few inches from his face and Ezio barely kept the tomahawk out of swinging range.

"I've had enough of your games," Connor yelled as the two grappled. "Where is the Doge?"

"I left him back at the fort. His guards have snuck him away by now. You won't find him now."

"I thought you were wiser than the rest of them, old man! With all of your honor, I thought you would be smart enough not to stand with a war-hungry man like the Doge."

"The Doge is not war-hungry. Even now, he works to make peace with the Ottomans. He's too important for me to let you kill him."

"You think he wants peace?" Connor asked in disbelief. "Is that what they told you?"

"Speak sense, Kenway!" Ezio demanded. "What are you saying?"

"The Doge isn't traveling to organize a treaty with the Ottomans! He's-" Connor stopped and looked forward.

When he saw what lay ahead in the road, he broke away from Ezio and pulled the rope dart from the roof of the carriage. The Native threw the dart into the branch of a nearby tree and swung up into the foliage.

Ezio rolled over and saw a sharp turn ahead in the road. The carriage was about to run off the road and over a cliff. The vehicle was moving too fast for Ezio to dive off and it was too late to stop the horses.

"Cazzo," Ezio swore as he swung his legs over the side of the carriage and into the open door. He shut the door of the vehicle and gripped the side for support.

"This is going to hurt," he said to himself.

As the carriage left the road, it began to shake violently. Ezio heard the horses cry as the carriage tipped over. He bounced around inside the vehicle as it rolled through the rough terrain. A chunk of the carriage tore away, giving Ezio a disoriented view outside of the spinning carriage.

The vehicle began to slide to a stop, but Ezio felt it tipping over the edge of the cliff. Ezio struggled to stay still as he felt the carriage rock on precarious ground. The Italian moved slowly, trying to ease his body out of the hole created by the crash.

As Ezio eased his head out of the carriage, he saw the vehicle was on its left side, teetering over a two hundred foot drop. Gingerly, he eased his body onto the upper-most part of the carriage. With every movement, he could feel the wooden box's response. As he rested his feet on the outside of the carriage, he felt the vehicle began to tip away from the cliff edge.

"Merda!" Ezio yelled. He got to his feet and sprinted across the side of the side of the carriage as it plunged off the cliff.

It was too late. Ezio could already feel the ground slipping out from under his feet. In one last, feeble effort, he dove for the edge of the cliff which he would never reach.

Just before gravity claimed him, he felt something brush the fingers of his right hand. He wrapped his fingers around it and dangled against the cliff face. He looked up and saw Connor standing at the edge, holding the other end of the rope that Ezio had caught.

Ezio clutched the non-lethal end of the rope dart and Kenway dragged in the rope. Once the Italian had reached the cliff edge, Ezio fell to one knee in exhaustion.

"I did not expect that," Ezio said, catching his breath. "But, thank you. I don't-"

"I'm going to ask you a question," Connor interrupted. "And I want you to answer it quickly and honestly, otherwise you're going back over the cliff."

"Very well," Ezio shrugged as he rose to his feet. "Anything for my 'savior.'"

"You said the Doge planned to meet with the Sultan to organize a truce. Did he tell you this himself?"

"Yes. He stated his intentions plainly and to my face. Was that answer quick and honest enough for you?" Ezio asked sarcastically. "Or am I going to have to grow wings?"

Connor shook his head and started to coil his rope dart. "You've been lied to, old man. The Doge intends to assassinate the Sultan. With him dead, the Doge believes he can take the Balkans and, eventually, Anatolia."

"That is absurd," Ezio said. "He told me himself that he seeks peace. A war in the Balkans would kill tens of thousands. He wouldn't-"

"You know the man far better than me," Connor interrupted. "Do his intentions surprise you?"

Ezio paused for a moment to think. "Do you have proof?"

"I do."

"Show me."

Connor stored his rope dart and looked at Ezio with apprehension. "Tell me, old man. What happens if I convince you of the Doge's treachery?"

"If your evidence holds true," Ezio said quietly, "then the Doge has made an enemy of us both. And my enemies tend to have short lifespans."


End file.
